When I See You Smile
by nsarraf
Summary: Oneshot songfic. DMxHG. Angst.


**Sometimes I wonder  
How I'd ever make it through**

He laid his head down on his arms. His head was spinning and his heart was breaking a hundred times over. He felt like the sky was crashing down on him, the waves were pulling him away, he was being crushed and torn mercilessly.  
It wasn't ever going to end.

**Through this world without having you  
I just wouldn't have a clue**

She wandered the roads. She had nowhere to go. Everything was over; her parents were dead, her heart was dead. Her best friends were gone. Her school was gone. She was the only person left, wandering among the rubble, wishing for any escape.  
She was alone and broken. She was a lonely shell of what she once was. Her personality had left at about the same time that her whole life had. What had once been colorful was now the dullest gray.  
How much longer could she go on like this?

**Cause sometimes it seems  
Like this world's closing in on me**

He had written a million letters, and each one held his heart in its inky mess. Each one held his tears that he wouldn't let himself know he had shed. Each one held the tattered remnants of himself, and each one burned, crying out in agony, in that horrible, horrible fire. He turned his empty eyes on the same, the fire that hadn't gone out in six years.  
_Keep it burning for me, and I'll find you_, she had said.  
She wasn't coming back, though. He watched as the fire started to die out.

**And there's no way of breaking free  
**  
She saw his door, and she saw what their six years apart had done. She knew it without even knowing it for sure—and she knew that if she didn't do this now, she wouldn't, ever. And if she didn't do this, she would never mend.  
Ever.

**And then I see you reach for me**

The door creaked, and he looked up, his eyes piercing through the dense fog he had covered himself with. The fire was almost out. Someone was at the door—someone cloaked in black, and yet, the presence…

**Sometimes I wanna give up  
I wanna give in,  
I wanna quit the fight**

She saw the embers in the fire, the ones that were practically dead. She felt numb and cold as she looked around the room, and then finally rested on her beloved. Why was he so empty? Why did he look like that? Burning tears scratched at her eyes, and she fell to her knees.

**And then I see you, baby  
And everything's alright,  
Everything's alright**

He looked up and it wasn't possible. It couldn't be—it wouldn't—  
He couldn't think anymore. He ran to her, and lifted her up, and looked into her eyes.  
Maybe this wouldn't fix in a day or a week or even a year, but he would help her. He would. This a promise, that he made to the embers in his hearth as they took their last, dying breath.

**When I see you smile  
I can face the world, oh oh,  
You know I can do anything**

His sallow skin mocked her. And yet, his smile was so radiant, so pure; she could almost imagine they were back at their Hogwarts Yule Ball, or stealing kisses in a corridor.  
When had everything gotten so complicated?

**When I see you smile  
I see a ray of light, oh oh,  
I see it shining right through the rain**

She was there. She was perfect. He couldn't help the smile that came to him. It was the first smile he had smiled in six years—the first genuine, real smile. She was the only person who could make him do that, because she was the only person that made him feel genuine happiness.  
Already, the pain was subsiding. Those cold, hard nights, spent alone and defeated were but a blur, floating upwards and away, and suddenly everything was gone and it was just her and him, him and her.

**Baby there's nothing in this world  
that could ever do  
What a touch of your hand can do  
It's like nothing that I ever knew**

He put a hand up to her cheek, and traced it, and she felt jolts of electricity whizzing through her. She actually felt alive, for the first time in so long. She wasn't crawling anymore.  
And then she found strength and energy that had been locked away and rusty for so long. She threw her arms around him and held on for dear life.

**And when the rain is falling  
I don't feel it,   
'Cause you're here with me now**

It's going to be all right. He smiled wider and this perfect moment couldn't ever end. It was what he had been dreaming about for six painful, broken years. But it was over. It was gone.  
They were together again.

**And one look at you baby  
Is all I'll ever need,  
You're all I'll ever need**

She pulled back from his chest. She hadn't felt a warm body in so, so long.  
She looked up at his face, and put a hand to his cheek. He shivered. There was stubble on his cheeks, and she giggled a little, feeling like a schoolgirl. His eyes were so haunted and empty, and yet, they didn't fill her with dread anymore. She had weapons now—she could help him.  
She slowly lifted her lips to meet his.

**Sometimes I wanna give up,  
I wanna give in,  
I wanna quit the fight…  
But then I see you baby,  
And everything's all right.**

The electricity of their union charged them both with energy they thought they had lost so long ago. It came back in a rush, and suddenly, they _were_ foolish teenagers again, fighting to stay together in a world that constantly pushed them apart.  
But now it was over, and he knew that she had no reason to fear him anymore.

**When I see you smile,  
I can face the world, oh, oh,  
You know I can do anything.  
When I see you smile,  
I see a ray of light, oh, oh  
I see it shining right through the rain.**

The slow patter of rain started outside.  
She was thankful that she didn't have to spend another stormy night alone, longing for arms to hold her, longing for his chest to lay her head on.  
They were together now. Nothing could bring them apart.

**When I see you smile,  
Baby when I see you smile at me.**

* * *

** A/N: Just a little one-shot I wrote one night while listening to this song. It just kind of came to me :) Let me know what you think!**

**Song; When I See You Smile by Bad English.**


End file.
